My sweet prince
by Kindred01
Summary: on Harry's 16th he was kidnapped by Voldemort who not only told him the truth of who the boy really is but showed him.


_**(Okay for now this is a one shot idea, it came to me last night and at the moment I can't think beyond what I wrote)**_

When Voldemort died the wizarding world cheered, but the boy who lived sat in one of the empty rooms of Hogwarts looking out the window tears running down his face he couldn't celebrate he didn't want to. He has been Voldemort prisoner for the last year since his 16th birthday and when he was rescued by the order he didn't want to leave. The dark Lord had him kidnapped the day before his 16th birthday and had he locked up in a bed room next door to the dark Lord himself.

….Flash back….

"What is this?" Harry shouted as he looked around the bed room, rich red and gold bed sheets, old and new book covering the book shelves and a large fire place. It was a beautiful room and the dark haired teen was shocked to find himself in the cold dank dungeon. "What is going on? What do you want?" Harry asked as he stood there face the older wizard. Voldemort's snake face mask fell away to show a dark haired man with a smile on his face in a muggle suit

"What I want is for my prince is to be safe." He said softly, Harry frowned and looked at him with a dark look

Prince?" He asked

"I know Dumbledore never told you and he tried his best to keep it from you. But you are a prince of an old powerful wizarding family and you are their only heir. Dumbledore had them killed but you were already given to the Potter who were your guardians along with Remus and Sirius." Harry was frozen to the spot taking in everything the dark wizard was saying.

He wanted to believe him something inside of him screamed at him to believe him but he couldn't not after everything that has happen over the last 6 years "Y…you lying I'm no prince and Lilly and James were my mother and father that you killed!"

"He is telling the truth Harry." The boy looked around to see Remus walking through the bed room door.

"Remus?" Harry whispered seeing his godfather standing there in robes he has never seen him wear before

"Everything Tom is telling you is the truth, you were born Raven Surrexit…"

"Raven Rose? Are telling I'm Prince Raven Rose!" Harry yelled as he felt his eyes well up

"Cub please I know how it sound but this is the truth, if you can't trust Tom's words you can trust mine." The wold whispered as he walked up to teen handed him the boy's own wand.

Frowning down at the wand in his hand he flicked it at the wolf and saw he was not under any spells or hexes "Everything thing is lie." Harry whispered as he sat on the bed

"No cub not everything." Remus smiled as he warped his arms around the boy as he cried into his arms.

"My sweet prince let me help you." Voldemort asked as he knelt in front of Harry who looked back at him.

….End of flashback…..

He warped his arms around himself and let his tears fall as he heard the door open to the empty room "My prince." Came the soft voice, Harry turned and looked at Lucius who smiled sadly at him

"I…I know I should fake being happy I should smile and let them shake my hand and pat me on the back for them like they want but… but I can't. I can't!" Harry yelled as he felt more tears rolled down his eyes. The blonde moved closer to him and warped his arms around him.

Lucius rubbed his back trying to comfort him "My prince I know how hard it is for you at this moment in time but it wasn't you who killed him it was Dumbledore. We must leave if you do not wish for them to find out about the child. Then you can grieve peace." He whispered to the dark haired teen.

"Yes the baby, I won't let them take him away either." Harry said as he wiped his eyes trying to get rid of his tears but failed. He let the blonde comfort him over the year he had Lucius as his tutor as well as Severus and Remus even Tom was teaching him. Again the door open and in walk Severus along with Remus. The wolf stood there for a moment before Harry looked at him

"Oh my poor pup." Remus whispered as he walked over to the teen who fell into the wolf's arms and just cried even harder "Come on let's get you home." Remus smiled softly

"Will you stay? Like last time?" Harry sobbed as he nuzzled into the wolf's chest

"Of cause my pup." The amber eyed wolf looked up at the other two men who held the same sad look at their prince.


End file.
